Cyber Sexting
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: Its time for a bit of Sexting... Cyber Sexting!... Woooo! ONE-SHOT! Kurt/Puck - Purt Hummelman. WARNING: This story contains TOO MUCH SLASH! Should Be Rated R!


**This short one-shot was inspired by MSN and too much Slash... ;) and a glass of Creaming Soda... I love that shit! Hyper!  
**

**I've dumbed the 'MSN slang' down a bit so that it is easier to read. If you dont understand anything ask me and I will simplify.  
**

**WARNING: This story contains TOO MUCH SLASH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee: Ryan Murphy does.  
**

**Hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Cyber Sexting**_

**PrincessKurt:** _So what r u up 2?_

**Puckasaurus:** _Nothin' much… Just got home from footy prac. Coach made me do laps and now I'm all sweaty._

**PrincessKurt:** _Wish I were there. ;)_

**Puckasaurus:** _I do 2. ;) How was ur day off?_

**PrincessKurt:** _Ok. A bit boring without u here. Now I'm just lying on my bed, thinking of u._

**Puckasaurus:** _Really?_

**PrincessKurt:** _Yep. Oh and did I mention that I'm naked._

**Puckasaurus:** _NO!_

**PrincessKurt:** _Well, I am. And I'm wishing u were next 2 me a whole lot more right now._

**Puckasaurus:** _R u touchin' urself 4 me?_

**PrincessKurt:** _What do u think._

**Puckasaurus:** _Good question. I bet u couldn't wait 4 me, so u had 2 start by urself._

**PrincessKurt:** _Good guess! But u missed out 1 tiny bit of info._

**Puckasaurus:** & whats that?

**PrincessKurt:** _I dont need u. If u kno what I mean. ;)_

**Puckasaurus:** _O god babe. I get so hard when I think of u fuckin' urself wiv that dildo I bought u._

**PrincessKurt:** _Its so big… but not as big as u._

**Puckasaurus:** _Damn str8. R u gettin' ready 4 me._

**PrincessKurt:** _O yea._

**Puckasaurus:** _*Unzips pants*_

**PrincessKurt:** _U should hav unzipped those ages ago._

**Puckasaurus:** _I kno._

**PrincessKurt:** _U wanna get cyber freaky?_

**Puckasaurus:** _Yesssss! I thought u'd neva ask._

**PrincessKurt:** _I'll start…_

**Puckasaurus:** _k._

**PrincessKurt:** _It's a hot day, like 2day, & u've just come home from practice. Ur all sweaty… U open the front door & no1's home. U walk up 2 ur bedroom & find me lying butt naked on ur bed…_

**Puckasaurus:** _Yea?_

**PrincessKurt:** _…Wiv that collar u like so much around my neck & a vibrator in my hand._

**Puckasaurus:** _Fuck. *Grabs his cock*_

**PrincessKurt:** _U get naked & make me suck ur huge cock._

**Puckasaurus:** _O God. *Starts stroking*_

**PrincessKurt:** _Mmhmm. I deepthroat u and u grab my head & facefuck me hard… just the way I like it._

**PrincessKurt:** _Then u cum, shooting ur spunk down my throat as I swallow around u… u then throw me down on ur bed. U command me 2 get on all 4's. All the while ur whispering dirty words in my ear._

**Puckasaurus:** _Like wot?_

**PrincessKurt:** _Like how good a cocksucker I am. How much of a whore I am 4 ur cock. U name it…_

**Puckasaurus:** _Hurry up & get 2 the good bit already._

**PrincessKurt:** _Patients is a virtue._

**Puckasaurus: **_Yea well I ain't got any of those._

**PrincessKurt: **_First u start 2__nibble on my shoulder blades. Then u start 2 kiss ur way down my back. Then u place a kiss directly on my hole. U poke ur tongue out & I scream as I feel your tongue in my ass…. It feels so good… so wet & warm inside me…_

**Puckasaurus:**_ I fuckin' lov rimming you… you always taste so good._

**PrincessKurt:**_ U suck on ur fingers & shove them in2 my tight ass… I'm moaning & screaming 4 u. U add a 2nd & 3rd finger. I loosen up so u pull them out & spit in2 ur palm, slicking ur big & hard-as-rock cock. Then u line ur cock up wiv my hole & push it in. All 8 inches of it…_

**Puckasaurus:** _Fuck yea!_

**PrincessKurt:** _U grab on2 my collar & pull my head back, making me arch my back thus making me even more tighter._

**Puckasaurus:** _Yea… so fucking tight. I love the feel of ur ass around my dick._

**PrincessKurt:** _U pull out nearly all the way & slam back in. I cry out for more as you pull my head back by hair. Lucky ur mum & sis aren't home, otherwise they'd hear me scream 4 you._

**Puckasaurus:** _Let them hear… let them hear how much of a slut u r._

**PrincessKurt:** _I shout 4 u 2 go harder. So u pound in2 my body & fuck me in2 your mattress._

**Puckasaurus:** _I'm about 2 blow… its so hard 2 sext & jerk-off at the same time._

**PrincessKurt:** _How do u think I feel. I hav to sext, stroke & hump a dildo as well._

**Puckasaurus:** _Oh fuck, keep goin' babe… don't stop… don't fuckin' stop!_

**PrincessKurt:** _Everything gets louder & faster. We're both so close… u grab the forgotten vibrator & place that at my entrance. U push it in and I scream as u turn it on2 a high setting. So now I hav 2 dicks in my ass. I feel so full… so complete. U turn it up higher & higher. Then finally I cum, exploding all ova ur bed. U soon follow as my ass clamps down on ur dick & the vibrator. After ur done you pull out & watch as ur cum trickles from my ass._

**Puckasaurus:** _OH GOD KURT! *Drops the fone & cums for his life*_

**PrincessKurt:** _U didn't really need 2 write that down. Hehe. But it did help the picture I had going in my head. I can't wait until we make that reality._

**Puckasaurus:** _Same. Hey wait, did you cum?_

**PrincessKurt:** _Oh sweetie I came ages ago. I was just waiting on u. ;)_

**Puckasaurus:** _Manipulative little bitch._

**PrincessKurt:** _Wow, I'm surprised u could spell that._

**Puckasaurus:** _Bitch._

**PrincessKurt: **_Manwhore._

**Puckasaurus: **_Vigin._

**PrincessKurt: **_Not anymore ;)_

**Puckasaurus: **_Cockslut._

**PrincessKurt:** _I kno. U lov it._

**Puckasaurus:** _Can u come ova?_

**PrincessKurt:** _Um… y?_

**Puckasaurus:** _I'm still hard._

**PrincessKurt:** _Fine._ _I'll be ova in 20. Lov ya.  
_

**Puckasaurus:** _Lov u 2._

_

* * *

_

**Like it? Then review.**

**I hope you guys didn't mind the really graphic sex... ;)  
**

**BTW: I do NOT encourage unprotected sex... you should always use a condom... unless you and your partner have been checked and are clean of any bad things... in that case go wild... but save me some. ;)**

**Love everybody that reviews!**

**-Jaddy**

_**Press the Sex Button.**_

**\/**_**  
**_


End file.
